


Incorrect

by Lucaslimonero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: FTM Akaashi Keiji, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimonero/pseuds/Lucaslimonero
Summary: Akaashi. Always had a feeling that her body was never truly hersOr rather hisI.m so bad at writing a description, this gon be a story about akaashi's self discovery and journey on being his true self, he'll have a to face multiple misfortunes but in the end his true friends will stay and maybe some of the relationship will become more (if you know what I mean 7w7).Anyway, enjoy and excuse my inconsistency on uploading, gomen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trans Stories





	Incorrect

Akaashi's POV 

My alarm clock goes off with an uncomfortably loud beeping, and i swear that when I graduate I'll more than happy to break this damn machine with a hammer. I lift my legs off the bed and place them on the floor. It's so early that I'm not even concious of what I'm doing, but I haven't been hurt yet so it's fine.

I grab some clothes from my closet and a towel and I step into my bathroom. Thankfully, my parents aren't awake at this hour never so I'm able to do whatever as long as it's quiet. I turn on the shower, get out of my pajamas, and I enter the cubicle. I scrub my undesirable curvy body with some wash and later I wash my hair with the "girly girl" shampoo, as my mother described it. The hot water rolls down my body and I melt into the comfort as I close my eyes and _try_ to forget that I have a mirror looking at me and that if I open my eyes I won't be able to survive the rest of the day.

Soon enough I turn off the shower and quickly wrap myself in the towel that I grabbed earlier. The steam covers the glass mirror and I do not dare to wipe it off, though the blurry reflection still portrays a perfectly woman-like figure, disgusting.

I recall clearly how I used to don't care how my body looked or how other people perceived me, but now... I can't seem to get it off my head, how my chest looks, how my hair is so long, how accentuated my hips and waist are, how I was not born with a dick... Though, even when I was little I thought that it would grow as I aged, naïve of me. Worst part however, is that I won't be able to medically transition until I'm 18 cause my parents, especially my mom, aren't really keen on having a son.

I slap my face to try and shake off my train of thought and snap out of my trance, apparently I have been staring at the now completely clear mirror infront of me, I make one last face of disgust and turn to the pile of clothes that I brought in before, a white short-sleved button up, a striped skirt, a bra and undies. I hesitate to put on my clothes as I know I'll be called a girl non-stop at school, DAMN THE PRINCIPAL FOR NOT LETTING ME WEAR PANTS, not like they'd make me pass but come on.

I head out the bathroom into my room, I grab my phone from the desk and look at the time: 6:45. Wow that's early! I walk down the stairs and go to the kitchen to prepare my breakfast, which is just a glass of milk and some biscuits so don't consider me much of a cheff. 

I make my bag and head to school at around 7 o'clock so I have some time in the morning to do some homework. While walking to school, I stop by a friend's house to walk with him, we've known each other since we were kids and I might have a small, tiny, miniscule, not really much, kinda, bit of a crush on him, but it'll probably go away anyway. I watch the door open and a really enthusiastic human comes out of the house.

"AKAASHI~, How you doing?”, he doesn't seem to understand what volume control is and I swear I could hear the neighbors telling him to shut his mouth.

"Good morning Bokuto, please don't shout", I beg because he basically screamed at my ear just a moment before.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Are you excited to start school again? Too bad we are not going to the same school but it's your last year before high school so remember to come to high school with me next year, okay? I don't know what I'll do without you this year, I'm gonna be so lonely, Akaashiii", I let him blabber all he wants, I prefer to listen than to talk anyway.

"It's gonna be a hard year for sure, I'll be alone most probably. HOWEVER, you won't be alone dunderhead, you'll make friends without even realizing and will forget easily about me for sure."

"I'll never forget about you Akaashi! I'll come by when your school ends today and everyday to show you I haven't forgotten about you", his pride must have been shattered by my words, I chuckle a bit and I look at him, a slight blush crept on cheeks, and I ended blushing a bit too.

We walk in comfortable silence for a while until I open my mouth.

"Will you join the volleyba-"

"Oh yes, and I hope you join next year too, even if we can't play in the same team I still want to see you play, you got talent girl", he interrupts my words, I cringe as he said "girl" and he must have noticed cause he gave me a pat on my back.

"I'll think about it, it'll be fun making you beg for it", I laugh to try and lighten the mood, successfully.

Bokuto began laughing quite loudly, dismissing my joke with his hand. We stop at the entrance of my school, I say goodbye to him and walk off to the building. I step into the building and look for my classroom which is in the third floor, good that this is my last year cause I wouldn't stand another one without an elevator. The classroom room is open but the room is empty, I'm the first to arrive. I settle in a corner near the window, I take out my books and start looking for the summer work that I should've completed over the summer, duh, but that my lazy ass was indeed too lazy to work on it. I write some words and numbers but honestly don't expect me to understand what I'm doing. 

People started coming into the room and shortly the room was filled with chatter from different groups, no one talking to me, I've always been a lone wolf so I'm not surprised nobody wants to approach me. The teacher opened the door and I applause his presence's power, everyone was sitting and deadly quiet the moment he stepped in. In his annoying old man voice he speaks:

"Welcome everyone to your 3rd and last year of middle school, I hope you'll make this your best year in terms of grades. With that, open up your math books, class has started"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I love or hate this chapter but I swear it'll get more interesting further on
> 
> Kudos, subscriptions and comments are very much appreciated
> 
> Love you


End file.
